


Taken

by traitorsinlove



Series: For The Love of Bellarke [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Despair, F/M, Healing, Mourning, Sorrow, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 05:50:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10678998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/traitorsinlove/pseuds/traitorsinlove





	Taken

**Clarke.**

Three months.

That’s how long it had been since that rainy November night.

I sat on the couch, my knees drawn to my chest in an attempt to keep the dark, cold thoughts away. But no matter how hard I always tried, they managed to creep back in somehow.

Everyone had told me that it would be hard, devastatingly so, but I would manage to get through it. I never believed a word of it. How could I?

You were gone.

As those words hit me in the chest once again for the thousandth time in three months, I squeezed my eyes shut as fresh tears burned at my red eyes.

A sob shook my body, but I refused to let it out. I hated crying this much… I hated being a constant emotional wreck… But when the one person that made your life worth living suddenly wasn’t anymore, what was I to do?

I took a deep breath and sighed slowly, trying to relive the pressure I felt building in my chest. I looked up and slowly walked to the window. I wrapped my arms around myself as I watched the February sky drizzle snow down to the Earth.

“You’re gone…” I whispered to the cold glass as more tears streamed down my face. “You’re gone and I’m still here!”

I raised my hand to my mouth in an attempt to keep myself from crying out, but to no avail. The sound that escaped my lips could hardly be called human—a mix between a sob and a wail. I felt my knees buckle beneath me, and I crumpled to the floor in a heap.

“Why?” I cried to the empty room.

“ _WHY?_ ” I screamed. The sound tore at my throat while my vision blurred even further with tears.

“Why him? Why not _me_? I don’t…” I cried into my hand. “I don’t understand! He did nothing wrong! He was perfect! I just… I…” A new wave of emotion washed over me as my mind flew back to the night that changed my life.

_I was on my stomach, slowly flipped through my sketch book in my bedroom. I was awaiting Bellamy’s phone call, letting me know he had made it home safely._

_That was a little tradition of ours. I always made sure that he called me within half an hour of his goodnight kiss on my doorstep._

_Tonight though, it was taking him longer for some reason._

_I furrowed my brow as I glanced over at my alarm clock._

_11:50pm._

_“He should have been home by now…” I murmured before reaching for my cell._

_I hesitate on calling him._

It _is_ a pretty stormy night. He’s probably just taking it slow on the way home, _I thought to myself._

_Ten more minutes pass before I finally receive a phone call. But it isn’t my boyfriend._

_“Hey O.” I answer cautiously. Dread fills my stomach, Bell’s little sister doesn’t have to say anything; I already know what’s coming._

_Or at least I thought I did._

_“Clarke,” O breathes, the sound of fear and crying evident in her voice. “Bellamy… He… He had an accident, Clarke.”_

_My heart rate immediately quickens, and I go into panic mode._

_“Where are you? How is he? Is he okay?” I begin spewing out questions at auctioneer speed._

_“I’m at the hospital… But Clarke, Bell… He…” Her voice hitches, and my stomach feels like it’s filled with cement._

_Tears immediately spring into my eyes; my breathing stops; my chest is tight; I can’t will my mouth to utter the one word I am capable of thinking._

_No._

_I fall to my knees in despair, still unable to breathe or speak. My eyes are wide and the tears burn my eyes unbelievably._

_I squeeze them shut and they release down my face._

_I hear O’s muffle sobs on the other end of the phone, followed closely by Lincoln’s comforting voice as he attempts to soothe her pain._

_“No…” I whisper, barely audible._

_“No, no, no, no, no,” I find my voice once again, and it grows steadily with each word. “This can’t be happening… No. O, you’re wrong. He’s not… He can’t be… He was just here.”_

_I feel my throat closing up with emotion. A loud sob escapes my lips and I feel myself shaking. I do my best to calm my breathing before returning back to Octavia on the other end._

_“O, I’ll be there in an hour. I’ll call you when I’m on my way.” I quietly manage without my voice cracking._

_“Okay, Clarke. We’ll be here waiting.” She quietly murmurs between sobs._

_I end the call and then my face crumbles and I weep for the man I loved. The man I lost, the man taken from me too soon._

_We had so many plans… We were going to get married… We were going to grow old together…_

_This wasn’t real. It couldn’t be._

_“He was just here!” I cry as another round of sobs convulses my body on the cold hardwood floor._

_“He was just here! I just… I just said goodnight! We… We didn’t even get to say goodbye!” I scream the last word, tearing my throat to shreds as my emotions pour out of me._

_“Bellamy!” I scream. “No…”_

_Sobs wrack my body as I lay down on the cold, hard floor, praying with all my might that this is just some twisted nightmare._

He lost control, spun, and rolled the car several times.

He was killed almost instantly.

He was gone. And now I was left here, hollow and alone.

**Two Years Later**

It had taken a long time. And I wasn’t completely whole yet. I didn’t think I ever would be. Bellamy had been by other half; the emotion to my head, the night to my day.

You didn’t just move on and get over someone like that.

I had found things to put my energy into. I started painting again. I had actually become a success with my art.

There was a definite difference in the art pre-accident and post. Before, it was lighter and more cheerful. Post-accident tended to be darker, more realistic than “artistic”, and more blues and grays than anything.

Emotion fed my work, and I wouldn’t have it any other way. Bellamy had always inspired me.

Some things never change.

Had I changed? Completely. The happy, completely content girl I had once been was gone. I was now a matured, scarred, coping woman; I would never be completely content with my life. The one thing that had made my life complete had been taken from me, and I would never have him back.

As I walked the showroom floor in my simple black dress, I stopped in front of my personal favorite. It wasn’t for sale tonight; just for the pleasure of the eyes.

I scanned the oil paint-covered canvas, taking in every single detail of his face. The perfect shade of brown in his eyes, the scattered patterns of the freckles that graced his cheeks, the ruffled curls that fell across his forehead.

I felt tears burning in my eyes and I quickly blinked them away.

No, some things never changed. Bellamy Blake would always be this way for me. The perfect, handsome man I had given my heart to, the one who had taken my heart with him to the other side.

I stepped forward a small step before whispering, “May we meet again.”


End file.
